Harry Edwards/Quotes
The following are quotes spoken by Harry Edwards, also including some of his speeches. Warning: Spoilers! Repeated Quotes "Not today, not tomorrow, but someday...somehow...I'm gonna kill you," '-- Edwards' most common catchphrase' Episodic Quotes Season 2 'An Iron Fist' "If you can shoot, stand! If you can't, run!" '' -- Edwards leads Hometown's counterattack on the walkers 'You're Already Dead' ''"You...you've twisted this place. Corrupted it. ... He was wrong. You're not like the walkers...they can't fight their nature. Now you better pull that trigger, cause if you '''don't' I will spend every waking moment trying to kill you. If you do, who knows what chaos you'll have on your hands. Either way...you're already dead," '' -- Edwards turns against Stoffman 'What We Deserve' "I'm afraid you've got it wrong, asshole. Its not the dead you should be afraid of...its the living," '' '-- Edwards threatens Carter, also the episode's tagline''' Season 3 'Blood and Tears' "And I’m only going to say this once to you: if I ever see any of you – and that means '''any' of you - ever again, I will kill you. I will not even hesitate, I swear on it. I will pull the trigger and kill you. I hope you all understand that. Hopefully we will never see one another again, but if that times comes I will kill you. Any or all of you. Remember this. Make sure it is engrained on your memories. Faith’s death was all your faults. In my eyes, the debt has not been paid. But enough people have died today, but there is plenty more death to go around. I wish you luck…for what that’s worth,”'' '-- Edwards threatens Janet's group before departing' "I get it. You want revenge. You want to taste its sweetness. I get it. I've been there...I remember the man who did this to me. I can see his face, clear as day. I was going to kill him. I wanted to. I had him at my mercy, out of breath...and I didn't kill him. I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Less than a minute later, I had blacked out. Someone else got him for me. When I woke up I was angry...before I realized that, if I had the chance, I wouldn't do it. Go back a few more years. There was this old man. A cannibal. He ate children. He never did anything to me. But he took my friend's arm off. Kicked my pregnant friend. I had him at my mercy, just like Stoffman...and I broke his collarbone and bashed his goddamn skull in. I didn't want to, but I had to. It tasted horrid, the revenge. But I knew it was the right thing to do. You see, revenge is only best served when you're avenging your loved ones. When it comes to you, it tastes horrid and rotten...look, get some rest. In the morning, if you still want to march back to Gravesville and get your revenge then tell me, and I'll march right back there with you, and we'll finish the job together," '' '-- Edwards to Michelle a month after Faith's death''' 'We Are The Walking Dead' "My great-grandfather...he fought in the war. He was in Germany, right in the thick of it. He went out there with his buddies...and he came back '''alone'. ... Said he saw one of his friends die every single day. That he cradled what remained of them in his hands as they died. He said to me...that after a while...it felt like he had joined them. Every death became less painful. Caused him to cry and scream just that little bit less. He said that it began to feel like he had joined them. That he had died alongside them. Every morning he'd whisper to himself "Rest in Peace". Now get up and fight. He never got shot. He never got surprised or pinned down. He walked away without barely a scratch. He survived. ... It was only until after the war when he realized he had survived. That he had not died with his friends. That he recognised the people who loved him. ... I think...I think that's how its done. We do what we have to do, whatever it takes. That's how we survive, every day. We do what we have to because that is all that matters. Together we can acomplish anything because we are survivors. So we have to tell ourselves, every day…that we…'WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD'," '' '-- Edwards to the group about how they will survive' Season 4 'Dead Men Walking' "Do you truly, truly think you can break me? Do you have ANY idea who you're talking to?" '' -- Edwards threatens Bart Rhodes, shorly before Stephan's death. Season 14 'Those We Forgot: Part 1' ''"Listen up! It is no secret that all of us are of different paths. Few of us knew each other before the end of the world. But here we are, now ... They say the walking dead rule the world! That they rule the streets, the mountains, the plains, the towns! They say that we should seek shelter in the shadows, living in fear. I say they are '''wrong! For they have forgotten one simple truth: WE are the walking dead! We rule the New World! US! Not THEM! ... There are people who try to take it all away from us! There always has been. There always will! But we will not shrink! We will not seek shelter in the shadows! We will push back, no matter how weak we are and how strong they are! We will push back against the dark! Against the hopelessness! Against those who threaten our friends! Our families! Our identities! Our way of life! For the New World belongs to US! ... Yes, you hear me right! For it is not US and YOU anymore! ... There is only US!" ''' '-- Edwards' 'Only US' speech to the Edwards-Stanton Militia' Season 21 'Land of Light: Part 2' "FOR THE LAND OF LIGHT! '''CUR-RA-HEE!!!'" '' '-- Edwards leads the final charge into Archangel' Season 22 'Order and Chaos' "Sorry about earlier. I assure you, you have nothing to fear from us. I'm Harry Edwards. Welcome to the Capital," '' '-- Edwards welcomes Hannah and her group to AAFB' Season 27 'What We Fear Most' '''Carlson:' "So you came back to die with your community?" Edwards: "No. We came back to kill you," '' -- Carlson and Edwards during the Second Battle of AAFB Season 35 'Of Pain and Suffering' ''"Fuck...fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. ... Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shi-- ... No, come on. Just get on. Keep on. Fight on...keep going. Just gotta...'keep on keeping on'," '' '-- Edwards to himself upon realizing he's been bitten''' "Do you remember what I told you, Eden? All those years ago? ... Not today, not tomorrow, but I would kill you. Well, that day has come. Now I'm gonna show you what '''pain and suffering' really means," '' '-- Edwards to Eden, seconds before their final duel' Season 1 ('New Age' Extension) 'Life Among Them' 'We Find Ourselves' "I'm going to die soon. Don't ask me how I know that, I just know it. I can feel it. Maybe a few hours, days, weeks...but not months. Not '''years'. Not much longer. ... I've seen more than enough for a whole lifetime, Nathan. I'm tired. My world...my family...maybe they don't need me anymore. Perhaps its a question of if I want to keep living. Truth is, I'm not sure I do. ... I'm just so tired, Nathan. I feel like I've been cheating death for far too long. He's coming to collect...and this time I don't think I'll resist. For the first and last time in my life, I won't fight back.... Currahee, my friend. Currahee," '' -- Edwards to Nathan Carlson hours before his death, potentially his last words Trivia * Edwards has said his "Not today, not tomorrow, but I'm gonna kill you" line to six different antagonists. ** He first uses the line with Bart Rhodes after he kills Stephan and shoots out Justinas' eye. ** He threatens Dustbowl during the attack on the oil refinery. ** He uses the line on Ajax twice: first during the Frontiersmen's initial capture of the Greencole Group and a second time while being held hostage in Archangel. ** He threatens Berto after the murder of Tom. ** He promises to kill the Crow after their fight in the woods in revenge for the deaths at the Capital. ** Finally, the uses the line on Antony Eden. *** Interestingly, Eden is the only antagonist that Edwards has said the line to and he has actually killed directly, both alive ''and ''before reanimation. Category:Quotes